


Cuddles After Bath Time

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Cuddles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Choi Jongho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, appa!joong, babying jongho agenda, bathtime, choi Jongho is a angel baby, extremely soft, little!jongho, mama!Hwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: San accidentally knocks over a cup, getting Jongho (and Yunho) all wet
Series: Smol Jongie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Cuddles After Bath Time

Hongjoong smiled, content that dinner had been going well that night. He couldn’t remember the last time when all eight of them had gathered around the kitchen table and had a nice home cooked meal together. The conversations were of course, child friendly due to the fact that there was a little at the table. A little that Wooyoung and San were trying to feed by making airplane noises as they brought a spoonful of rice up to Jongho’s lips. As San was reaching across the table to feed the little the spoonful, he’d accidentally knocked over Yunho’s glass of sprite, spilling on not only Yunho, but also Jongho. That’s when the waterworks began. 

Jongho’s lip quivered, and tears were on the verge of falling as it all settled in Jongho’s mind. He was all wet, and was starting to become sticky, and he didn’t like it. He felt down right icky. 

Seonghwa worked on cleaning up the table, glad no one’s phone was laying on the table and that nothing was broken. Hongjoong immediately took Jongho into his arms, trying to calm him down by rubbing soft circles on his back and gently swaying from side to side. 

“Mingi, can you go start up a bath for me?” Hongjoong asked as he focused on the current situation. 

“Sure Hyung.” Mingi replied, standing from his seat and making his way to the bathroom to do what his Hyung had requested. Once Hongjoong had finally gotten Jongho calmed down enough, he made his way to the bathroom. Sitting Jongho down, he managed to strip the younger of his soaked clothes. 

“Okay baby, arms up!” Hongjoong said, helping Jongho into the tub. Hongjoong placed a few of his favorite bath toys, such as rubber duckies, mini boats, and some bubbles. Jongho’s face lit up at the sight of the bubbles and began popping them one by one as Hongjoong washed his hair. 

“Appa bubble!” Jongho said excitedly as he managed to hold a single bubble on the palm of his hand. Hongjoong laughed, seeing that Jongho was now happy. Once Hongjoong had finished rinsing the soap out of the littles hair, bathtime came to an end. The caregiver helped him out of the bathtub, wrapping the little in a fluffy white towel. Hongjoong brought Jongho to his room, laying him down on his bed as he turned to the closet to find something for Jongho to wear to bed. 

“Appa! Wan’ puppy one!” Jongho requested, his gummy smile appearing on his face when Hongjoong pulled the requested onesie from the closet. Hongjoong undid the buttons first before beginning to help the younger male into it. Once Hongjoong was finished dressing the little, Jongho made grabby arms toward the caregiver. The older male lifted Jongho into his arms, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong as he laid his head on Hongjoong’s shoulder. 

Hongjoong carries Jongho to the living room, where the others were watching a kid friendly movie. Hongjoong placed Jongho right next to San on the couch, watching as the younger cuddled up to San. It wasn’t long before a small yawn escaped the little. Jongho rubbed his eyes, trying to fight off the sleep that was taking over his body. San smiled, pulling Jongho onto his lap. 

“I think someone’s sleepy.” San commented, pushing Jongho’s hair out of his eyes. 

“M’ not sleepy.” Jongho protested, trying to keep his eyes open. 

When a second and a third yawn escaped the little, he finally gave up, closing his eyes. San stood from the couch, Jongho held in his arms. 

“San, I got him. Go enjoy the movie.” Hongjoong said, standing from his position on the couch. San denied, telling Hongjoong that he had it and for Hongjoong to rest. 

“Baby, say goodnight.”

“Ni’Ni’” Jongho waved to the others sitting before San carried him to bed. San laid Jongho down on the bed, pulling the covers over his body. 

“Jongie, hyungies sorry for getting you all wet. I didn’t mean to knock the cup over.” San said, his hand holding Jongho’s. 

“S’ otay sannie.” San smiled at the little as he rubbed his thumb over the top of Jongho’s hand. 

“Sannie stay? Sleep wt’h Jongie?” Jongho requested, eyes sparkling with hope that San would stay. San laughed, of course he would! He couldn’t say no to that precious face. 

“Okay Jongie, Sannie will stay!” 

San climbed into the bed with the younger, pulling Jongho close to him. He watched as Jongho closed his eyes and drifted into dreamland before he himself closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going to post this yesterday, but I held off on it. Anyways guys today is my birthday! I’m old now! :’)  
> I hope you enjoyed, and if there is anything you wanna request, you can in the comments below! Thank you guys so much for reading!


End file.
